


Bearer

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Blood, Sweat and Tears challenge. Snape's return to Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearer

There is blood on his hands, sweat on his cloak, tears in his eyes. But they are not his. The blood is Harold's, it belonged to the husband of the woman he knows he has to face; the sweat is Lucius's, because it is the older man's cloak, lest he be recognised; and the Snapes do not cry.

It is the day after Hallowe'en, a day of saints, he thinks, sarcastic. Dumbledore is there to meet him, as if his actions and the news he bears are enough to make him one. He will not look Minerva in the eye.


End file.
